Another shot at love
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Katie broke up with Kai a few months ago. She meets Cole and takes a liking to him. Rated T for Cole's cussing moment. ColeXOC and NyaXJay Please review!


**Hey guys! Wolfgirl here and so if you are wondering who Katie is read my other ninjago fanfic (The truth or dare one)! Yeah… ENJOY!**

**P.S. I'm sorry that the Truth or Dare chapters are small! It was only my fourth fanfic.**

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

Okay, normal morning. I woke up to the sound of Kai yelling. Well not exactly, he was sleep talking as usual. I think he said the chicken shall eat the frosting. Whatever that means… anyways I had my normal breakfast; cheerios with blueberries and orange juice. Jay comes over and starts yelling at me for using the last blueberries. Yup, totally normal. I mean not like I use the last of the blueberries every day, it's just that he yells when he's not the last one to use something, especially if it is blue. Then we heard a knock on the door. It's that mail guy probably. He stops by every morning. Typical morning so it should be him. Sensei Wu answers the door and I hear a female voice. Does the mail guy need a sub this morning?

"NOOOOOO!" Jay yelled

"What? I know I used the last of the blueberries." I said "You screamed about that a while ago."

"NO!" Jay said "My sister is here."

"You have a sister?" I asked confused. "Older or younger?"

"She's… my twin!" Jay said worried. "And Kai is gonna be pretty mad."

"Okay," I said listening to Jay. "Why is Kai going to be mad? Has he met her?"

"Well duh," Jay said. "They dated two years ago for a month or two. Then they broke up because-"

"Kai was being a jerk?" I interrupted Jay.

"Exactly!" Jay said.

Soon Sensei Wu gestured in a tall girl. She was tall and wore a blue and white hoodie with black sweatpants. She smelled like cherry blossoms and fresh water. She had crystal blue eyes and a smile on her face. She had brown hair that was flipped up in a ponytail and her bangs covered one eye.

"Hey!" She said walking towards Jay. "So ya know how I do ninja training with Sensei Wu at home right?"

She does ninja training? I wonder what element.

"Yeah…" Jay said. I could tell he didn't care.

"Well I'm moving here for two or three months to get in more training time with Sensei!" She said excitedly.

"Aw man!" Jay said.

The girl walked over and slapped Jay on the head.

"You so deserve that." She said. "So are you gonna introduce me to your little friend here?"

"Oh…" Jay said. "Katie this is Cole, Cole this is Katie!"

"Yo!" She said smiling and making a peace sign with her hands.

"Hey!" I said to her doing the same.

Katie… That's a nice name.

"So um… I'm gonna go put my stuff… somewhere." She said looking at Jay.

Jay took the hint and led her to the guest room.

"Sweet!" she said.

I decided to give her a visit and Zane came too.

She threw herself on the bed and stared at the celling.

"Hey Katesters," I said. "This is Zane!"

"Greetings Katie," Zane greeted her shaking her hand. "I hope everything is well so far."

"Oh yeah," she said "This bedroom is rad!"

"Okay," Zane said. "I am very glad to hear everything is going well." And he left the room.

"So what element are you?" I asked her.

"I'm the ninja of water." She replied.

How cool! The only thing that kinda creeps me out is that earth needs water to live and water needs earth to exist. How odd.

"Awesome!" I said. "Want some lunch?"

"Yeah, actually I was looking at that new restaurant." She said.

"Cool." I said. "Do you wanna go to that?"

"Um, yeah I guess!" She replied with a smile.

"Okay, just give me a minute to change out of my PJ's." I said and went to my room.

**Katie's P.O.V**

Cole came out in a black hoodie and black jeans.

"Like a ninja." I teased.

"Sure." He said.

We walked to the restaurant together. It was odd to walk with him underneath an umbrella together because I just met him an hour ago. There were a lot of people in Ninjago City today and we didn't want to get lost so he held my hand. He squeezed it pretty tight. I like him but just as a friend. I mean, he is cute, sweet and awesome but I JUST met him an hour ago.

Finally we reached the restaurant.

"Yum!" I said scanning the menu.

"Yeah, everything looks so good!" Cole said.

(Yes I am using this from TMNT)

"I think I'll get the Pizza Gyoza." I said.

Gyoza + Pizza= can anything get better than this?

"Wanna just share one because I was going to get the same thing." Cole said.

"Okay, sure!" I said and we ordered the food.

"So I heard that Kai had hurt you before." Cole said.

"Um... yeah." I said blushing. "He was a real jerk."

"Yep. I wake up to his sleep talk every morning." Cole said. "Hes my roommate."

"Lol! Really?" I said grinning.

"Yeah. This morning he said something about a chicken eating frosting."

"Odd."

"I know right?"

We talked forever. I like Cole hes nice.

There wasn't so many people in the city but we held hands anyways. He is like the perfect guy! Maybe I have another shot at love.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't as long as you hoped. I just got back from Canada and I'm tired. Had to keep this chapter short.**


End file.
